creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein Kugel, die deinen Namen trägt
August 1944 irgendwo in Frankreich. John Conner lag mit einer klaffenden Brustwunde auf einer Bahre und wurde gerade in einen Lastwagen verladen. Bei einem Gefecht mit der Wehrmacht war er von einem Heckenschützen erwischt worden. Der Feldsanitäter hatte ihn zwar verbunden, doch die Blutung ließ sich nicht richtig stoppen. „Du wirst schon wieder, Kleiner.“, hörte John seinen großen Bruder noch rufen, kurz bevor die Türen des Lastwagens geschlossen wurden. Als der Lastwagen losfuhr, wurde John schwarz vor Augen. Als John wieder aufwachte, lag er unter einer alten, kratzigen Decke, die man ihm bis über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Er fing an zu lachen, denn der Schmerz war verschwunden. Doch als er die Decke von sich zog und sich aufrichtete, blieb ihm das Lachen im Hals stecken. Er befand sich in einer Leichenhalle. John sprang erschrocken von der Bahre und flüchtete förmlich aus dem Raum voller Leichen. Die müssen einen Fehler gemacht haben, dachte John, als er vor der Leichenhalle stand. Vielleicht war er ins Koma gefallen und eine Schwester hatte ihn für einen Toten gehalten. Er hatte von einigen Kameraden gehört, denen das passiert war. Erleichtert lehnte sich John gegen die Wand. Genau so muss es gewesen sein, ''dachte er und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Personal des Lazarettes. Das Lazarett war in einem alten, französischen Kloster weit weg von der Front untergebracht. Hier konnten sich die Verwundeten in Ruhe erholen. Wenn sie denn überlebten. John fand mehrere Schwestern, Ärzte und Sanitäter, aber alle ignorierten ihn. Die US-Army hatte gerade eine Großoffensive in Frankreich gestartet, und das Personal war damit beschäftigt, die Verwundeten zu versorgen und sich auf Neuzugänge vorzubereiten. Also suchte John weiter, und als er um eine Ecke bog, hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Es war die seines großen Bruders William ´Bill` Conner. „Ich suche Private Jonathan Conner.“, sagte Bill zu einer Schwester. Diese schaute auf ein Klemmbrett, als John um die Ecke kam. Doch was sie dann sagte, ließ ihn erstarren. „Tut mir leid Sir, aber Private Conner ist verstorben.“, sagte sie schweren Herzens. John sah, wie sein Bruder innerlich zerbrach. „Das stimmt nicht! Ich bin hier!“ schrie John, doch die Beiden hörten ihn nicht. „Kann ich ihn sehen?“, fragte sein Bruder mit erstickter Stimme. Die Schwester nickte und führte Bill zur Leichenhalle. „Ich steh genau vor euch!“, rief John wieder. Doch die Beiden gingen einfach an ihm vorbei. Niedergeschlagen folgte John ihnen. Als sie wieder in der Leichenhalle waren, standen Bill und die Krankenschwester vor der Bahre, auf der John vorher gelegen hatte. Doch etwas war komisch. Auf der Bahre lag eine Leiche. Die Schwester zog die Decke zur Seite und John traute seinen Augen nicht. Er lag selbst auf der Bahre. Die Augen geschlossen und einen blutgetränkten Verband auf der Brust. „Er war bereits tot, als er hier ankam. Wir konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun.“, sagte die Schwester. Bill rang mit der Fassung. „Wie soll ich das nur Mom erklären?“, schluchzte er. John war fassungslos. Er konnte nicht tot sein, er stand doch genau hinter seinem Bruder. „Bill!“ schrie er. „Ich bin hier, ich stehe genau hinter dir!“ Doch Bill reagierte nicht. „Scheiße verdammt!“, fluchte John, als Bill auf ihn zuging. „Du mieses Arschloch, ich weiß genau, dass du mich siehst. Also hör auf, das ist nicht…“ Doch Bill ging einfach durch ihn durch. „witzig…“ sagte John schwach. Als auch noch die Krankenschwester durch ihn hindurchging und er alleine mit seinem eigenen toten Körper war, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich nicht doch irrte. John konnte es nicht glauben. Er war tot, gestorben, ein Geist. „Das ist alles nur ein böser Traum.“, sagte er zu sich selbst und schloss die Augen. „Wenn ich die Augen wieder aufmache, liege ich auf meiner Pritsche.“ John zählte bis drei und öffnete die Augen. Doch er war immer noch im Lazarett. Immer wieder schloss und öffnete er die Augen. Schließlich schrie er vor Wut und Verzweiflung laut auf. „Verdammte Scheiße!“, fluchte er: „Es gibt so viele beschissene Krauts da draußen, und so viele Wichser in der Army, die es eher verdient hätten zu sterben als ich. Also? Warum musste gerade ich verrecken?“, schrie er zum Himmel. „Antworte mir!“ Doch nichts geschah. Frustriert fing er an, sich in dem Lazarett umzuschauen. Es war ein typisches Armeelazarett. Es gab einen Operationssaal, eine Kapelle und mehrere Wachsäle. In letzteren sah man das Grauen des Krieges. Einigen der Männer wurden Arme und Beine amputiert. Andere hatten verbundene Köpfe und wieder andere lagen ohne sichtbare Verwundung mit geschlossenen Augen da. Einige dieser Männer, die meisten waren Amerikaner, hatte John noch nie gesehen. Doch einige kannte er. In einem Bett lag Ted Griffin, ein junger Mann aus New York, der auch in Johns Einheit war. John wusste, dass Ted vor dem Krieg an seinem Collage Baseballspieler war. Er hatte gerade einen Vertrag bei den New York Yankees unterschrieben und sollte Profi werden. Aber jetzt lag er vor ihm in einem Feldbett und hatte keine Beine mehr. Im Bett neben Ted lag Harry Winters, ein Lehrer aus San Francisco. Er wurde von den anderen liebevoll Professor genannt, weil er Geschichte studiert hatte. Eine seiner größten Leidenschaften war es, zu lesen, und nun lag er in diesem Lazarett und hatte einen Verband über den Augen. John erinnerte sich. Als das Gefecht begann, war eine Granate einige Meter neben Harry explodiert und er hatte einige Splitter ins Gesicht bekommen. Schon da hatte sich John gefragt, wie er das überlebt hatte. Als John zwei seiner Kameraden verstümmelt vor sich liegen sah, wurde ihm schlecht und er wandte sich ab. Er mochte diese Männer, und sie nun so da liegen zu sehen machte ihn fertig. Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß er sein eigenes Schicksal und wollte eine der Schwestern fragen, ob Harry wieder würde sehen können. Doch als sie ihn ignorierte, wurde er sich wieder bewusst, dass er tot war. Dann fing er sogar an, seine beiden Kameraden zu beneiden. Ted war ein Krüppel geworden und Harry würde wohl nie wieder sehen können. Aber sie waren immerhin noch am Leben. John nicht. John ging weiter an den Verletzten vorbei, bis er vor einem weiteren Bett stehenblieb. Es stand etwas abseits von den anderen, und ein Militärpolizist saß auf einem Stuhl daneben. John wusste sofort, dass es sich bei dem Mann im Bett um einen deutschen Soldaten handelte. Als er sich den Verwundeten näherte, wurde sein Verdacht bestätigt. Auf dem Krankenschein stand Joachim Winkel. Winkel hatte einen Verband um den Kopf, schien aber ansonsten unverletzt. Er schlief und der Militärpolizist schien sich bei der Bewachung des Deutschen zu langweilen. Als John den Deutschen fast unverletzt vor sich liegen sah und an sein eignes Schicksal und das von Ted und Harry dachte, kochte er förmlich vor Wut. „Du verdammtes Nazischwein!“ fuhr er den Deutschen an. „Ich habe ins Gras gebissen und zwei der Besten Männer, die ich je kennengelernt habe, werden ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh werden; und du schläfst hier seelenruhig und bekommst eine Versorgung, die man sich lieber für unsere Jungs aufsparen sollte. Dich sollte man am nächsten Baum aufknüpfen oder irgendwo ausbluten lassen. Wichser wie du haben diesen Krieg schließlich angefangen!“ Doch als John auf den Deutschen einschimpfte, fiel sein Blick auf den Brief, der auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Bett lag. Er ging hin, sah, dass er aufgefaltet war, und fing an zu lesen. Es war ein Abschiedsbrief, wie ihn viele Soldaten schrieben. '' '' ''Meine liebste Anna, '' '' wenn Du das hier liest, bin ich tot. Ich würde gerne schreiben, daß ich schnell und sauber gestorben bin, doch am Ende ist das eh egal. '' ''Es tut mir leid, daß ich Dich in Deiner Lage im Stich lasse. Ich wäre so gerne bei der Geburt unseres ersten Kindes dabeigewesen. Und noch viel lieber hätte ich es mit dir großgezogen. '' ''Ich verfluche den Führer und das Reich dafür, daß mir diese Chance genommen wurde. Weine nicht um mich, sondern such dir einen Anderen! Du brauchst einen guten Mann in Deinem Leben und unser Kind einen liebevollen Vater. Leider kann ich das alles nicht mehr für Euch sein. Ich wünsche Euch Beiden alles Glück dieser Erde. '' '' Mit all meiner Liebe, die ich aufbringen kann, '' '' Joachim '' '' Als John den Brief las, verfluchte er sich für seine Worte. Der Mann, der dort lag, war kein Nazi. Er war einfach nur ein Soldat, der in einen Krieg gezogen wurde, für den er genauso wenig konnte wie John. Auch er hatte eine Familie, auch er hatte Freunde und Kameraden, die er zu betrauern hatte. Auch er war ein Mensch und kein bloßer, namenloser Feind. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagte John zu dem schlafenden Deutschen und ging weg. John irrte noch einige Zeit ziellos im Lazarett herum, bis er schließlich die Kapelle erreichte. Dort setzte er sich auf eine der Bänke. „Vielleicht ist es ja besser so.“, sagte er zu sich selbst. „Ich hätte auch zum Krüppel oder bescheuert geschossen werden können. Dann wäre ich nur eine Last für meine Mom und Bill gewesen. So ging es dann doch relativ schnell. Auch musste ich nicht wirklich leiden. Wenn ich daran denke, wie sich einige quälen, bevor sie erlöst werden…“ Dann schaute John mit einem traurigen Lächeln an die Decke der Kapelle. „Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so.“, sagte er. Und wie er sich mit seinem Schicksal abfand, schoss ihm plötzlich in den Kopf, wer eigentlich Schuld an seinem Tod war. Der Deutsche, der geschossen hatte? Nein, dachte John. Das wäre zu einfach. Er selbst hätte auch abgedrückt. War es vielleicht John selbst, weil er sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte? Doch auch das verneinte er für sich. Er hatte sich gemeldet, weil er es für das Richtige hielt, und er würde es wieder tun. Als John vor sich hin überlegte, fielen ihm wieder die Worte seines Ausbilders ein: „Ihr könnt noch so gute Kämpfer sein und noch so viel Glück haben. Eines müsst ihr euch bewusst machen: Einer Kugel, die euren Namen trägt, könnt ihr nicht ausweichen.“ Mit anderen Worten: seinem Schicksal kann man nicht entkommen. Als John langsam mit sich ins Reine kam, hörte er etwas hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah Bill torkelnd die Kapelle betreten. Er hatte getrunken und setzte sich direkt neben John. „Scheißtag!“, fluchte er. „Frag mich mal!“, witzelte John. „Erst töten sie meinen kleinen Bruder, und dann schicken sie mich deswegen auch noch nach Hause.“ John wusste, was Bill meinte. Ihr Vater war tot und Bill nun der letzte lebende, männliche Conner. In der Army gab es die Regel, dass der letzte überlebende Nachkomme einer Familie nach Hause geschickt wurde, damit die Familie nicht ausgelöscht würde. „Ist doch gut für dich.“, sagte John, und so meinte er es auch. Er wollte nicht, dass auch noch sein Bruder stürbe und seine Mutter dann ganz alleine wäre. „Wir wollten immer zusammen nach Hause und uns als Helden feiern lassen. Die Conner-Brüder, die den Nazis in den Arsch getreten haben…“, sagte Bill, als ihm Tränen über die Wange liefen. „Und jetzt gehe ich nach Hause, weil sie meinen kleinen Brüder getötet haben. So sollte das alles doch nicht sein.“ „Vergiss es einfach!“, sagte John. „Ich bin tot, und daran kannst du auch nichts ändern. Geh nach Hause, heirate Mary und kümmere dich um Mom! Alles Andere ist unwichtig.“, sagte er weiter und umarmte seinen Bruder. Und für einen kleinen Augenblick schien es John, als würde Bill die Umarmung erwidern. Dann stand John auf, sah aber noch, wie Bill eine Flasche mit Brandy erhob. „Auf dich, Johnny.“, sagte er. „Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite.“ Und mit diesen Worten verließ John das Lazarett. Als er draußen war, war es still. Er sah keine Menschen, hörte keine Geräusche. Es war so, als wären alle Lebewesen verschwunden. John stand an einer Straße und wusste nicht wohin. Da hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme. „Hey Kamerad, wir müssen hier lang.“, sagte jemand. Und als John sich umdrehte, sah er einen deutschen Soldaten vor sich, und hinter diesem sah er andere Soldaten, die Richtung Süden gingen. Deutsche, Amerikaner, Briten und Franzosen, die gemeinsam marschierten. Einige von ihnen waren still und starrten zu Boden. Andere lachten und scherzten. Und John wusste, diese Männer waren alle wir er. Arme Kerle, die das Pech hatten, diesen Krieg nicht zu überleben. „Was ist, worauf wartest du?“ fragte der Deutsche lächelnd. Und auch John lächelte, als er zu dem Deutschen ging und beide sich dem Marsch anschlossen. Und auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wo es hinging, so wussten sie doch eines. Sie hatten Frieden gefunden. Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang